headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Queenie
| aliases = | franchise = American Horror Story | image = | notability = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Miss Robichaux's Academy, New Orleans, Louisiana | known relatives = | status = Status unknown Although it appears that Queenie is killed in "Battle Royale", she does not appear as a ghost at the hotel, which offers up the possibility that she may have somehow survived. As there is no hard evidence of this however, the notion of Queenie still being alive is more akin to fan speculation at best, and wishful thinking at worst. | born = 1983 Date approximated based upon the age of actress Gabourey Sidibe. | died = 2016 | 1st appearance = "Bitchcraft" | final appearance = "Battle Royale" | actor = Gabourey Sidibe }} Queenie is a fictional witch and one of the main characters featured on the TV anthology series American Horror Story. She was a key character from the season three storyline, "Coven". Played by actress Gabourey Sidibe, she first appeared in episode 3x01, "Bitchcraft". Biography Queenie was a young woman with a natural affinity towards witchcraft. She claimed to be a descendant of Tituba - a black slave accused of witchcraft back in the 17th century. Queenie was a human voodoo doll, who could cause pain to others by inflicting damage upon herself. After working as a short fry cook in a fast food restaurant for a time, Queenie's abilities earned the attention of the staff at Miss Robichaux's Academy in New Orleans. She was recruited as a student at the school where she learned that one of the charges, whose identity was unknown at the time, was destined to become the new Supreme of the New Orleans Coven. The current Supreme of the Coven, Fiona Goode, resurrected the immortal 18th century slave-owner, Madame Delphine LaLaurie, and forced her into servitude at the school where she became Queenie's personal slave. LaLaurie manipulated Queenie into believing that these Salem witches did not have her best interests at heart, and that they would never allow her to become the next Supreme. This drove Queenie to take up shelter with Fiona Goode's rival - the infamous and immortal Voodoo queen of New Orleans, Marie Laveau. Queenie worked at Laveau's hair salon, Cornrow City, for a time, but returned to Miss Robichaux's after surviving an assault by a witch hunter named Hank Foxx. At Miss Robichaux's, Queenie helped the other witches survive an attack by a psychopath known as the Axeman. She also participated in the ritual of the Seven Wonders and survived. When Cordelia Goode, Fiona's daughter, became the new Supreme, she opened the school up publicly and appointed an inner council. Queenie became one of the inner circle members of the revitalized school. Queenie later came to the Hotel Cortez as she waited to appear on an episode of The Price is Right. However, Queenie ironically chose the worst possible time to check into the hotel as Liz Taylor and Iris were getting ready to find a human victim for Ramona Royale who claimed that she needed another kill to feel alive. As Queenie went into the bathroom of her hotel room, she was attacked by Ramona who discovered Queenie was a witch and a human voodoo doll whose injuries would be transferred over to Ramona. Queenie grabbed a shard of broken glass and prepared to slit herself in order to finish off Ramona but she was critically injured when being stabbed in the chest by James March, who had no weakness to Queenie's injury transference as he was a ghost. Ramona then pounced on Queenie and ripped out her throat, drinking her blood. Notes & Trivia * * Queenie made twelve appearances in total in American Horror Story: Coven. The only episode that she did not appear in was "The Magical Delights of Stevie Nicks". * Queenie is one of two African American character who comprise the main cast of American Horror Story: Coven, and the only African American main character not based on a historical figure. The other is Angela Bassett who played Voodoo queen Marie Laveau. * For her performance, Gabourey Sidibe was nominated for the NAACP Image Award for Outstanding Actress in a Television Movie, Mini-Series or Dramatic Special. * Actress Gabourey Sidibe returned to American Horror Story for season four, playing the role of Regina Ross. She later reprised her role as Queenie for American Horror Story/Season 5 in the episode "Battle Royale". * Prior to enrolling at Miss Robichaux's Academy, Queenie was the manager of a fast food restaurant in Detroit called Chubbie's Fried Chicken. American Horror Story: Boy Parts * Queenie has the final lines of dialogue in "Coven". She says, "You're looking at her." when one of the initiates asks, "What's a Supreme?". * Queenie is the first character from American Horror Story: Coven to appear in another season, guest starring in an episode of American Horror Story: Hotel. * With Queenie's death, Zoe Benson is the only living student from Miss Robichaux's Academy. Appearances * American Horror Story: Bitchcraft * American Horror Story: Boy Parts * American Horror Story: The Replacements * American Horror Story: Fearful Pranks Ensue * American Horror Story: Burn, Witch, Burn! * American Horror Story: The Axeman Cometh * American Horror Story: The Dead * American Horror Story: The Sacred Taking * American Horror Story: Head * American Horror Story: Protect the Coven * American Horror Story: Go to Hell * American Horror Story: The Seven Wonders * American Horror Story: Battle Royale See also External Links * * * Queenie at Wikipedia * * References Category:Status unknown Category:1983/Character births